In both metal and wood construction work, it is frequently necessary to make precise markings or measurements related to a reference point or reference surface, and for this purpose, devides typically referred to as trammel points are employed. A trammel point is a sharp pointed instrument held by a trammel point holding head, in turn adapted to be clamped onto a beam. By this combination, a mark on the material may be referenced. The difficulty with existing trammel heads, or trammel head assemblies, is that they lack the necessary versatility to enable quick referencing from one point to another and the holding of different types of styli.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide an improved trammel head assembly which overcomes these difficulties.